Gastric acidity is necessary for food digestion and protection against pathogenic bacteria, however, over acidity is also known as a risk factor for stomach ulceration and stomach and esophagus cancer. Free radicals are associated with induction of gastric mucosal injury and stomach ulceration.
A recent publication by one of the inventors of the present invention disclosed that the formation of radicals through lipid peroxidation is inhibited by polyphenols in a dose-dependent manner and that polyphenols stimulate the breakdown of hydroperoxides (Kanner et al., Free Radic. Biol. 31:1388, 2001).
Various classes of drugs are useful for preventing excess acidity in the stomach, and elevating gastric pH, including classical antacids comprising buffering agents, proton pump inhibitors and histamine antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,586 discloses methods and compositions utilizing hydroxyomeprazole for the treatment of ulcers in humans. Hydroxyomeprazole is also useful for the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux and other conditions related to gastric hyper secretion such as Zollinger-Ellison Syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,081 discloses the use of quinolone- and naphthyridonecarboxylic acid derivatives which are substituted in position 7 by a 1-aminomethyl-2-oxa-7-azabicyclo[3.3.0]oct-7-yl radical, for the therapy of Helicobacter pylori infections and associated gastro duodenal disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,265 discloses an antacid formulation comprising antacid, antioxidant, oil and a selected nutritional acceptable carrier. The antioxidant functions to prevent oxidation and breakdown of the certain components, most likely the oil, prior to consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,354 discloses an improved health food composition comprising B complex vitamins, prostaglandin E-1 precursor, analgesic, antacid and optionally a preservative sodium benzoate. Compositions comprising the latter ingredient may further comprise a primary emulsifying agent and a flavoring agent in the absence or in the presence of a secondary emulsifying agent and an antioxidant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,076 discloses a compressed chewable antacid tablet comprising (a) fat composition comprising edible fat material and antioxidants; (b) a mixture of active ingredients comprising an antacid; and (c) direct compaction tabletting aids. The fat composition component is the essential ingredient of the compressed chewable antacid tablet as its presence masks chalkiness, grittiness, dryness and astringent properties of the tablet.
Small amounts of antioxidants are added almost invariably to pharmaceutical and other compositions for protecting the active ingredients during storage. They are also added commonly to preserved foods to prolong shelf life. In small quantities, antioxidants act to prevent oxidation of the active ingredients and to increase shelf life of these compositions as well as of preserved foods, while not intended to alter or improve the efficiency of the active ingredients.
There is an unmet need to provide means for potentiating antioxidative activities thereby reducing or preventing production of peroxides and other free radicals and attenuating or eliminating oxidative damage.